A Little Moment In Time
by notebookthief
Summary: A 30 Day OTP Challenge for BroJohn. Some smut, some fluff. (This is one of those AU's where Dirk and Bro are pretty much the same person).
1. Day One - Holding Hands

**Summary: John and Bro's first ever date. John's a nervous wreck, but eventually calms down.**

This is your first date with a boy. Ever, in your entire existence. And only the third date you've had period.

You're scared shitless.

It's not very reasonable. No one's staring at you funny, and Bro isn't being ridiculous like he sometimes is. You're just watching a movie and going out for ice cream afterwards. No big deal, right?

But all through the movie you're almost shaking you're so nervous. You can hardly focus on the comedy; all you can think about is what could go wrong, how badly you could be judged, every possible bad outcome. You're building up a sweat by the time the movie is over.

Bro doesn't bother you about it. You can't tell if he notices or not, but you doubt he doesn't.

When you step out of the theatre and make your way to the ice cream shop, the october air is chilled, and it feels good on your hot skin. Your hands stuff themselves into your pockets, and you feel really awkward. Bro doesn't attempt to lighten the mood.

It takes a minute to walk to the shop. Bro lets you have whatever you want, but you lack your normal enthusiasm. You end up getting bubble gum with sprinkles.

You and Bro sit down to eat your respective ice creams (he got Rocky Road), and you hear a girl snicker behind you. You freeze, your cone held close to you face, and start shaking; it touches your nose. One of them whispers the word fag, and you feel a surge of anger and humiliation.

You knew this would happen.

Bro is obviously having none of it. He glares at the girls and leans forward, licking your nose, before kissing you hard. You're too shocked to respond.

He stands up, taking your hand. "Let's go," he says gruffly. He grips your hand, and you can practically feel the anger rolling off of him.

When you're a little ways away, nearing his car, he slows down and relaxes a bit. You squeeze his hand.

You feel less nervous now, even though you're holding his hand. The warmth of the large, slim appendage comforts you and eases your nerves; the smooth, worn leather is familiar and nice.

You reach his car fairly quickly. "Thank you, Bro."

He smirks at you. "Call me Dirk, Egderp," he says, ruffling your hair. You smile.

Your name is John Egbert, and Dirk Strider was a very good decision in your life, you think.


	2. Day Two - Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary: Bro comes home drunk during a movie, and John thinks he's adorable.**

It's movie night at Dave's. You've dragged him into watching Monsters Inc. - you haven't seen it in years, and that new one is coming out, c'mon Dave just watch it - and now you're sprawled over the futon, stuffing popcorn into your mouth and making sad noises over Boo. Dave is wearing ironic footie pajamas, and keeps comparing himself to Boo in hers. You punch his shoulder gently.

Dirk comes in through the front door, cap tipped back and a goofy smirk on his face. You wave at him as he comes over; he's drunk, and you know it.

"Hey Dirk," you say eagerly, and you just know Dave is rolling his eyes.

Dirk flops on the armrest and lays his head in your lap, nuzzling your stomach. "Sup."

Dave makes a gagging noise, and you giggle. You take off his cap and shades, setting them on the messy table, and lean down to kiss his nose.

He settles down in your lap for the rest of movie, distracting you when he kisses you in odd places, or paws you affectionately. You hardly ever get to see him like this, and it warms your heart, knowing that he cares about you so much.

Dave absconds once the movie's over, commenting on how gross you two are, but you just laugh at him. Dirk drags you into his room, but all you do that night is sleep - the moment his head hits the pillow he's out, his arms wrapped around you and his head in your neck. You smile at him, kiss his forehead, and drift into sleep yourself.


	3. Day Three - Watching a Movie

**Summary: Bro and John watch Ghost Rider 2 - Bro slips up.**

John is practically bouncing on the couch, legs crossed and an eager grin on his face. Excitement is radiating off him, despite how many times you're sure he's seen this movie.

You think it's really adorable.

Ghost Rider Two is the movie he chose to watch while Dave was out with his boyfriend - what was his name? Cat-something? You have no clue. You've never met the kid. But it gave you an excuse to steal John, even if this wasn't exactly what you had in mind.

You don't really pay attention to the movie. Instead, you watch John - his exaggerated movements and reactions, his noises and facial expression: he's a show all on his own. He doesn't even notice, except for when he occasionally turns to you to gasp and gush over a scene. You nod along, complacent.

When the movie's over, John flops onto your chest. "That was so cool, right?" he asks happily. You chuckle.

"Sure, kid." You give him a kiss on his nose, and he giggles.

You start kissing him properly, making him wiggle in your lap, when Dave walks in arguing with a very loud boy.

"I can't believe you didn't like that! It's movie gold!"

"It wasn't even ironically good, Kar, that was just awful."

"Says the fucker who makes the shittiest comic to ever exist in the entire fucking planet."

You groan. "Way to cockblock, Dave."

The kid he's with jumps an John clambers over you to sit up and wave. "Hey Karkat! Long time no see!"

"Shut up, Egbert."

He pouts, and you tug him back down. "Don't worry kid, I love you."

He freezes, and the weight of what you just said crashes down on you.

Shit.


	4. Day Four - On A Date

**Summary: Bro won't take John on a date; when he finally caves and takes John to the club he's DJing at, John gets jealous - and a little drunk.**  
**WARNING: This is NSFW**

You've been whining for weeks about not having gone on a date yet, despite actually dating. Dirk has finally appeased you, but not in the way you would have liked - instead, he's brought you along to a club he's DJing at.

You're sitting alone at the bar, swirling the last of a green drink in your glass. During the past three hours, you've drunk around 5 drinks and been hit on by twice as many people, including the bartender. It's starting to get on your nerves.

"You know, if you're lonely, you could go up and suck the DJ's dick - heard if you're good enough he'll take you home, that one. Hasn't been around in a few weeks, though. My guess is that he's stringing along a shota boy toy, but you could always try your luck."

You look at the bartender fora long moment before sighing. "Maybe."

You spot a girl slipping onto the platform Dirk was on, sliding in front of him. Jealousy and anger fills you, and you get up, saying you'll get the tab on your way out. You make your way over to Dirk's platform.

The busty girl is unbuttoning Dirk's pants, and he's arguing with her. "I told you -"

"Told her what?" you snap. You glare at the girl, who raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at you.

He starts at your presence. "John-"

"No need to explain. I'm just here to get this girl the fuck off what's mine."

She snorts. "He's a DJ, not yours. I don't care if you called dibs with your lame friends-"

"Actually, we're dating," Dirk cuts in. "That's why I was telling you to stop."

She glares at him and gets up. "Much fun you are."

You glare at him from the floor, eyes blazing blue fire. He starts to speak, but you cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. We can discuss it later."

You noticed his dick is sticking up from his underwear, and you yank it down, exposing him.

"John-" he starts saying, and he sounds slightly scared, but you don't even give him a chance to speak.

You glare up at him. "What? Some random chick can suck you off here and not me? Well sucks to be you, then, getting to stick your cock in college student's mouth." You wrap your lips around him, sucking hard.

He jerks, and you feel him getting hard in your mouth. You feel a moment of satisfaction as you realize she hadn't gotten him hard before your head is moving down.

His hand curls in your hair and you slap it off. He's not going to control you in the slightest.

You go down on him, fast and strong, trying to get him off as quickly as possible. He's saying things above you, but you can't hear a word of it - his music is too loud.

It's not too long before he comes, but longer than you expected. He jerks your head off on him, but he's coming before you're all the way off, and some of it gets in your mouth - the rest on your face.

You can feel him groan, the shudders of his body, when he sees you. You poke around and find a box of tissues, wiping your face with them and spitting out the nasty-tasting cum.

You sit there and wait for him to finish, which is thirty minutes later. He's impatient to leave, only stopping at the bar to collect his payment and pay for your tab.

When you're outside, he doesn't start speaking. You get a sinking feeling you're in trouble, that he's mad at you, but he's not tense - just quiet. But you can never tell with him.

You get into his car, and he drives you to an old fashioned diner that's surprisingly still open. When you're seated in a booth, he finally speaks.

"I thought you weren't ever gonna do that," he said nonchalantly.

"Do what?" you ask.

"Suck my dick. You said you never wanted to do that."

You realize that yes, you did say that. "I got jealous. Don't think it's going to happen all the time."

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're jealous," he says when she leaves.

"Was I cute sucking your dick?" you ask brusquely, still not happy with what happened.

"No. You were the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life."

You shiver.

The waitress brings your food quickly, and you take a long drink from your milkshake. It's thick and goes down slowly - you can feel Dirk staring at you as you down it, and you realize what he's probably thinking, and splutter. He grins, stuffing a few fries in his mouth.

After eating a little more, you finally ask the question that's been itching at you and spawning at least a little of your jealousy. "Dirk?"

He looks up. "Yeah?"

"I've just been thinking… about something the bartender said." You take a deep breath. "Am I your… 'boy toy'?"

He actually laughs at that, and it doesn't sound strained or forced. "No, John. You're never going to be at that level. You're way above that," he says once he's finished his bout.

You smile and relax, a warm flush donning your cheeks.


	5. Day Five - Kissing

**Summary: Bro and John have some post-coital makeouts.**

You're in his bed, tired, feeling like your limbs are made of lead. You're breathing hard, mind in a haze, as he lowers himself on top of you, trying not to crush you. You lace your fingers against the back of his neck, and he kisses you in a soft, lazy way. His arms wrap around your back, embracing you in your post-coital state. His mouth is languid upon yours, and you sigh into his mouth. It stays that way - never getting heated or faster, but staying soft and smooth. It is simply lips upon lips, no tongue involved. He rolls over and pulls you on top of him. Your arms fully loop around his neck. Eventually you get too tired to kiss, and your head drops to his shoulder, nuzzling his neck before drifting into sleep. He kisses your head softly just as you're nodding off. Your name is John Egbert, and you couldn't be happier. 


	6. Day Six - Wearing Each Other

**Summary: John wakes up the morning after and needs a drink of water. He's too tired to do much right.**

You wake up in the morning sleepy and heavy, your eyes feeling like they're glued together. You peel them open so you can open and close them with ease.

Your throat is raw and parched, and you try not to make any sounds. You really should tell Dirk not to be so rough, but you always feel amazing when he is, so you don't want to. Some water by your bedside would be nice though.

You pick up a random article of clothing and try to pull it on. It ends up being a pair of pants and you struggle to get them off your head. You grab a shirt your next attempt and pull it on, as well as a pair of boxers. The first and last time you walked around the apartment naked, Dave almost beat you to a pulp.

You stumble, bleary-eyed, out of his room, and make your way to the kitchen. You grope for a glass, nearly blind (and you just realize you forgot to put on your glasses, jeez you're a dumbass), and fill it up with tap water.

You slug your way to the couch and sit down, slouching in a way that would have made your piano teacher sick. You gulp down your water, moistening your cracked esophagus.

You finish your water quickly, but you're too tired to go back to Dirk's room. You fall to the side and drift off quickly.

When you wake up again it's evening, and Dirk is in the kitchen making something. His hair is dripping and there's a towel - your towel, you note - around his waist. Whatever he's making, it smells really good, especially to your starving stomach.

You roll to your feet and hobble over, practically falling on him as you hug him from behind and bury your face between his shoulder blades.

"Hi," you mumble. He chuckles.

"You look ridiculously adorable in my shirt," he comments, and you hadn't even noticed when you put it on. He hands you your glasses, and you slip them on, everything becoming instantly clearer.

"Thanks," you say tiredly. "I want food."

"It's almost done."

"I want it nooowww though."

You can hear the pout in your own voice. "Maybe if you shut up you'll get some," he says affectionately, bumping you on the head. You make a whining noise.

You eventually get your food, but you swear he goes as slow as possible.


	7. Day Seven - Cosplaying

**Dirk manages to convince John to cosplay Black Butler. They get a little frisky after the con.  
This chapter is NSFW.**

You shift in your clothes, unaccustomed to the fancy wear. You're about to leave for a Con, and Bro insisted that you cosplay with him, and after some hefty persuasion, you agreed.  
You're now studying yourself in the mirror. Your black hair is straight, and there's a patch over your eye. Your clothes feel strange, and make you look smaller than you already are.  
Dirk knocks on the door of the bathroom. "You okay?"  
You start. You open the door and look at Dirk.  
His hair is black, and you can't tell if it's a wig or not - it probably is, you muse. His outfit is less lavish than yours, and you can't help but swallow when you see him in it.  
"Ready?" he asks. You nod. He bows to you, in character as a butler, and you giggle.  
When you get home your legs are wrapped his waist and his mouth is hard on yours. You hear something clatter to the ground and see Dave out of the corner of your eye, staring at the two of you. You wave at him before Dirk pushes you into his room.  
He pulls your clothes off, carefully and efficiently. You do the same for him but struggle in your attempt. Ever impatient, he helps you.  
You're quickly pushed onto the bed. His lips press hotly against your throat, your collarbone, your chest. He makes his way down before his lips wrap around your cock. Your back arches and you run your hands through his hair, pushing off his wig. You grip his hair and tug, making him moan - it's one of his kinks.  
He finishes you quickly, swallowing you when you cum, and you shoot down his throat. Your thighs quiver, and you make loud, almost girlish noises.  
You slump back on the bed and vaguely hear him groan before his head rests against your thigh. After a few moments, he crawls up into the bed and wraps you in his arms.  
"You're definitely getting punished for that stunt you pulled earlier."  
"I was just being nice," you say, smiling.  
"Sure, kid. Whatever you say." He lightly flicks your forehead. "Still getting punished."  
"Is it really punishment if I like it?" you giggle out. He grins above you and grabs a cigarette pack and a lighter, sticking it in his mouth and breathing in before letting the smoke billow out attractively.  
"Keep that attitude up and I'll have to think of different punishments."  
You giggle again before curling up on his chest, giving him a peck on the lips before dozing.


	8. Day Eight - Shopping

**John wants to get frisky at the mall. When Dirk refuses, he gets his revenge.  
While they don't technically bang, John is a huge tease, so this chapter could be considered NSFW.**

You're at a huge mall with John by your side, wondering why the hell you agreed to this.

John's about to start college and said that he needed some new clothes. Being the nice guy you are, you let him whine until you agreed to take him here. But so far, he hasn't seemed like he's actually looking for clothes.

In fact, it seems like he's teasing you - and the workers.

You sit in the third store so far, pinching the bridge of your nose. John's found some pants and is in the change room across from you. Before this one, he's been asking you for unnecessary help, and being an innocent blockhead. You both know that he's not, not after dating you, but it's definitely getting to you.

This time he comes out shirtless in blue skinny jeans (since when did the kid wear skinny jeans?) and stretches. The hug his ass nicely, and the employee that's walking past nearly trips from staring. You glare at him, and your expression sends him scurrying away.

John calls him back, asking for his opinion innocently, making suggestive poses. You grit your teeth as jealousy rises up in you. The employee is stuttering and making vague comments, trying not to seem flirtatious. You get up, tense.

"Thanks, I think we can take it from here," you say flatly. He nods quickly and runs off.

You push John into the changeroom and follow him, closing the door behind you. He's smirking at you.

"Trying to pull something, kid?" you say, knowing he doesn't like the name very much. He wrinkles his nose before shaking his head.

You take a few steps forward until your chests are almost flushed. "You sure? Because it seems to me that you're trying to get me to do something."

He looks up at you with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

You raise an eyebrow, indicating that no, you are not having his shit today. He pouts. "Well, maybe I am. Does it matter?"

You bend down until your lips are at his ear , making him shiver. "Tell me what you want like a good whore," you whisper hotly, and he covers his mouth so he doesn't outright moan. You know every one of his kinks, every little thing that makes him tick, and you'll be damned if you don't use them against him.

"I-" He starts off a little too loudly, and you cut him off.

"You gotta be quieter than that. You want the nice customers to hear and have us kicked out before you get satisfied, leaving you needy but unable to do anything?"

His hands clenched and he bites his knuckle, shaking his head. "I want you to claim me; I want you to fuck me hard," he whispers, a blush sprouting on his cheeks.

You stand there for a moment and God do you want to.

"I think I'll pass," you say nonchalantly, slouching against the door. His mouth drops open.

"What?"

"I'm not really in the mood right now. Maybe later."

"So help me -"  
"How many times do I have to say it? I ain't helping you with your little problem down there."

You smirk at his incredulous face and walk out. He doesn't tease you the rest of the day.

Unfortunately, you find that he knows your kinks too; because later, when Dave is staying at a friend's house and you're watching tv, John strolls into the room in blue thigh highs, panties, one of your shirts, and a pair of bunny ears that you got him as a gag gift last Christmas.

You don't even bother taking him back to your room.


	9. Day Nine - Hanging Out With Friends

**Dave holds a reunion. Dirk gets swept up in old feelings. John comes out to his sister and makes a meaningful statement.**

Dave had thrown a sort of reunion party. You were invited - at the request of John, you think - and you're currently lounging in his apartment. Dave had said the event was semi-formal, so John had forced you to wear a button-down orange shirt and casual, black suit jacket. You also weren't allowed your hat. You're still a little annoyed about it.  
John, however, looks very different - with his dark blue scarf, blazer, v-neck tee and jeans, he looks almost... adorable.  
You're a little excited about this to be honest. You're about to see your best friends, whom you haven't seen in years - not since you all got together at Roxy's for her first fashion week.  
One by one, your friends show up. Jade is the next to arrive, Jade is the next to arrive - she lives nearby John, and would have come with him if he hadn't been staying with you. Rose is next, looking gorgeous and overdressed in her silver dress. You try to avoid talking about her recent work - it kind of creeped you out, and you couldn't finish it.  
Roxy, of course, makes a grand entrance,wearing the clothes she made and carrying a bottle of champagne. When Dave pops it open, she accepts, and sips it - she doesn't have another. You feel kind of proud.  
Jane follows soon after, and of course she scolds you all for not keeping in contact more. She avoids Karkat (Dave's 'special guest') like a plague, and carries a big cake in her hands. She assures John that no, it's not Betty Crocker, and you have to laugh.  
And then you feel like you've been punched in the gut because Jake is here, how could you forget Jake?  
He's forgone his shorts, opting for pants, and he looks dashing in his green shirt and black vest. Roxy squeals when she sees him and waves, and Jane gives a mild blush when he hugs her. Jade is happy to see him too, and asks how he's been doing carrying on their grandfather's legacy. You hardly know what's going on though.  
A waterfall of repressed emotion falls on you, and suddenly he's calling your name in that accent of his, clapping his hand on your back and grinning from ear to ear. You barely manage to greet him before excusing yourself to the bathroom.  
John follows you. "Dirk?" he asks through the door. "Are you all right? You didn't eat anything funny, did you? Man, I knew she made Betty Crocker, it must be the evil of the cake."  
You slowly open the door, and,confused, he steps inside. "Dirk?"  
You let out a gust of breath. "I... think it's time you knew about. About Jake."  
You tell him about you and his cousin's relationship, how it began, how you managed to seduce him, how it ended. He stands there in stunned silence as you make quick work of the tale, making it blunt.  
You take a moment. "I didn't want to tell you because... well, you look similar and... I didn't want you to think of yourself as a replacement. Because you're not. You're very different, you two, and-"  
He cuts you off. "It's okay."  
Before you can speak again he grabs your hand and drags you out. "John?"  
"I need to tell my sister something. Because you're not a replacement for me, either. You're very, very different from Dave."  
You very nearly stumble at that.  
You looks so determined when he brings you out and walks right up to his sister. "Jane, I think it's about time you knew something," he says bluntly. She looks confused.  
"Um... yes?"  
Everyone is staring at the two of you; at John. He turns around and drags you into a kiss. It's brief and hot and you don't have time to think as he's pulling away. "I'm a homosexual and I'm dating Dirk, and if anyone has a problem with that they can answer to me." He gives a pointed look at Jake, then Jane again. Everyone's silent for a few moments, staring in shock.  
And of course, it's Roxy who interrupts. "Dirky, you never told me you were dating! How could you keep something like this from me? Is it because you think I'll coordinate your outfits? I swear I won't!"  
And just like that, everyone dissolves into the natural hubbub again. Jake looks a little disappointed, but you don't think you've ever been happier.  
Later, when things have quieted down and people are starting to head out to their hotels and homes, you give him a soft, lingering kiss. "I love you," you mumble.  
He smiles, and for the first time, says, "I love you too, Dirk."


	10. Day Ten - With Animal Ears

**After Rose accidentally uses a spell, everyone in the house gets a little animalistic. "Bunbert" can't seem to get off and Dirk gets possessive.  
Most definitely NSFW.**

You're kind of_ incredibly pissed_ at Rose right now.  
You, Dirk and Dave had been staying with her and Roxy at the Lalonde mansion for Christmas. Usually you'd spend it at home, with your dad and sister, but you flew out here Boxing Day to see your boyfriend and best friend.  
You'd been messing around last night. You'd all had a bit too much to drink (even Roxy for once) and you were messing around with their wizardry books. Rose, who was tied with Dave in who was most drunk, had read out one of the spells.  
You'd felt a pain in your head, and it seemed everyone else had as well. After a little less than a minute, you were okay.  
Well, if having _fucking bunny ears_ sticking out of your head is okay.  
Of course, that wasn't all it affected. Your entire way of acting was different - you really had become a bunny.  
And you know what bunnies do?  
They bang. A lot. All the time. They're horny little buggers.  
And to top it all off, _she'd lost the book_.  
So with no reverse spell, you were stuck like this. Horny and with a fight or flight defense system. And bunny ears.  
Did you mention you really liked carrots now?  
Right now, you're in bed with Dirk. He's a wolf - fluffy ears sticking up, laying down flat against his head in submission, twitching. He's been acting different too - the moment you question him he gets snappy, and half the time he looks like he wants to eat you. He also chases you a lot.  
And, unfortunately, he isn't as horny as you.  
You've all but given up, resigning yourself to wanking pretty much every hour or two. You're almost to the point where you're going to ask Dave for some relief, but you don't think you can do that to Dirk, no matter how desperate you are for sex.  
In an act of boldness at the situation presented to you, Dirk asleep and complacent, you choose to 'fight'. Or, in this case, beg one last time to get banged.  
You haven't touched yourself all day, and it's driving you insane. You wrap your legs around one of his and hump it, desperately looking for friction and release. His eyes snap open and he growls.  
He pins you in a heartbeat, and you whine loudly. He growls in response, ears at an aggressive angle, orange eyes shining possessively.  
"Dirk I swear to God if you don't fuck me I'm going to your brother," you plead. He bows his head, and his limbs are shaking.  
"John."  
You lift your hips in response, and he pushes them down. "Do you have any idea," he says through clenched teeth, "why I haven't fucked you yet. Do you think there might be a reason?"  
You pout. "You're not in the mood?"  
"John, there's no way I could not be, not with the way you're begging for it. I've been popping boners faster than I have since college." He pauses, and you're still confused. "It's because wolves mate for life. And you know how they mate? They fuck. And if we're stuck this way, I don't want to force you into that."  
You suck in a breath. He'd been holding off in... consideration?  
"And I could be too aggressive. I could hurt you."  
After a moment of thought, you respond. "Rose is going to find that book and this isn't going to last forever. I don't even care, I need relief. Now. I don't care if you're aggressive or anything just _fuck me_."  
His teeth grind together. "Don't you dare blame me for the aftermath," he growls before ripping off your shirt. Literally.  
He makes quick work of your clothes, discarding them (shredded a couple times) to the floor. You arch up,_ needing_ to touch, and he pins you again, groping at the bedside table for lube.  
It's not like your regular sex. He's not teasing or manipulating you. It's fast and hard, the way he preps you, the way he takes you. There is no sweetness in the way he says your pet names - no sultry way of asking you to beg for it, though you do anyway, arching and moaning with tears leaking out of your eyes at the intense pleasure ripping through you. He flips you onto all fours, something you've never done before, and _pounds_ you. Your arms collapse from under you, and by the time you orgasm you're screaming; his mouth latching onto your neck and biting down, marking you and growling out, "Mine." Your vision goes white, you go limp, and you fade out.  
When you wake up again, Dirk is spooning you and your neck stings. You don't get up to check on it; you stay in bed, relaxed,  
When the two of you finally get up, an hour after he wakes up, you make your way down to the kitchen where Dave, Rose and Roxy are with their cute little kitten ears. Dave makes a snide comment about your neck, making you blush, and Roxy teases you affectionately.  
Later that morning, much to your surprise, you're horny again. You would have thought last nights activities would have soothed it for at least the day; evidently not.  
You move over on the couch to sit in Dirk's lap. "I'm horny."  
"I'm not."  
You whine. "But I need sex."  
"Go give yourself a handjob or something."  
"I nearly went insane doing that!"  
"We'll I'm not in the mood."  
You pout. "Whatever, I guess I'll have to go to Dave-"  
You're pinned to the floor in seconds, his snarling face looking down at your terrified one. "Don't you fucking dare. You're _mine_."  
You struggle to get away, instincts taking over. After a moment, when he comes to his senses, he lets go. You skitter away, back against the wall, shaking.  
"I'm sorry," he says, lying on his back. At first you don't know what he's doing - but then you realize that he's submitting to you, showing that he's not a threat, and you calm down.  
Another half hour passes. You're still horny.  
You get him to grudgingly suck your dick.  
A few days later, Rose turns you all back, and you nearly pass out from the pent-up exhaustion you have from all that sex. You immediately take a nap.  
There's a scar on your neck from where he bit. But you like it. It'll always remind you of this memory.


	11. Day Eleven - Wearing Kigurumis

**It's John's birthday, and he has a lot of presents to open. Bro gives him a cute one, and makes an offer.**

It's the day after your twenty-first birthday. The night before had been crazy - Dave had thrown you a huge party, DJing for you and providing drinks and lights and everything you could possibly need.  
You're at Dirk's place when you wake up, shirt riding up your stomach and having no idea how you got there. You roll off the couch, groaning, before shuffling into the kitchen.  
The counter is smothered in unopened presents. You sigh, seeing no Dirk, and shuffle to his room.  
"Diiirrrrk," you say loudly. He's sitting at his computer.  
"I see you're awake. Let me guess, you're hungry?"  
"No, I wanna open presents with you."  
He shrugs. "Okay. Open mine first?"  
You nod. "Yeah, okay!"  
He moves to his closet, pulling a brown parcel out. Despite its plainness, it looks nice.  
You pull on the string and open it, pulling out a handful of soft fabric. You hold it up, revealing a -  
Bunny kigurumi.  
You outright laugh, smiling, and give him a peck. The blue-gray material is soft and warm. You change into it right in front of, striking a pose. He laughs.  
"Adorable," he sad, tugging on one of your ears. You smile back at him.  
The rest of your presents are opened, each one delighting you. You cuddle for the day, taking pictures of you and your kigurumi, and acting generally silly.  
At the end of the day, when you're tired and wrapped in his arms, he asks a question.  
"Have you ever thought about moving in?"  
You're startled by the question. "Well… now that you mention it, I guess I have! But it's not something I do regularly."  
"Would you like to?"  
After a moment of thinking, you nod. "Yeah. That sounds great."  
He smiles and kisses the top of your head. "Great."


	12. Day Twelve - Making Out

**Dave walks in on Dirk and John getting a little hot. He makes poor John embarrassed.**

You're on his bed, pink in the face and shirtless. His lips are all but attacking yours, and he kisses you with bruising force. Your mind is hazy from the afternoon sun and Dirk, and you grasp at him, trying to anchor yourself. He doesn't give you time as he moves down from your lips skillfully, kissing and sucking and biting his way down your jaw, your sensitive neck, your chest. He plays with your nipples, making your arch into him and keen. You're glad Dave isn't home - you're too loud for your own good.  
You tug on his shirt, wanting it off, wanting to see him. He obliges, and it's off in a blur. You move up, going to the junction between his neck and shoulder, kissing there for a moment before sucking, and he pets your hair before pushing you back down.  
You like where this is going.  
You tug off his hat and shades, a clear sign of what you want. He smirks down at you lazily, grinding his hips into yours, and you moan.  
He tugs on your shorts, unbuttoning them quickly, his mouth latching onto yours again to muffle you. You've gotten complaints from the neighbours, and Dirk swears the next place you move into will have a soundproof room. Until then, he's stuck not being able to hear you hardly.  
When your shorts are undone and you've wiggled them down to your knees you kick them off, revealing ghostbusters boxers. He chuckles a bit at your fashion choice, but doesn't comment, sliding down until his mouth is level with your crotch.  
"Bro, do we have any -"  
You and Bro look to Dave standing in the doorway, staring at you.  
"Join or leave, Dave," Dirk says, and you kick him.  
"Yeah, whatever, not like John hasn't walked in and joined me and Kit Kat."  
"Oh my God Dave leave! That was _one time_ and me and Dirk weren't even dating!"  
He shrugs and walks away. Dirk raises an eyebrow at you.  
"You're definitely telling me after."  
You groan. "I hate you all."


	13. Day Thirteen - Eating Ice Cream

**Summary: John wants to get frisky but jeez Bro, not right here.**

You know exactly what you're doing as you slide your tongue around your sweet treat. He knows you know, of course - his eyes glare holes into you as you tease him innocently.  
"You're gonna get it later," he mumbles. You wrap your lips around the pointed tip and suck it into your mouth.  
"Whatever do you mean, Dirk?" you ask, pretending to be clueless.  
"Don't play dumb with me, kid," he growls.  
You re-evaluate your answer. "What if that's the plan?" you say cutely, licking your ice cream.  
He quirks an eyebrow. "We're visiting your dad tomorrow. You sure that's a smart plan?"  
You grin. "Not like he doesn't know anyone. Besides, it'll be funny watching him interrogate you."  
He rolls his eyes behind his shades before licking your ice cream for you. "Fine. If that's your plan, who am I to obstruct you?"  
He moves to tug you into the bathroom, and you squeal and go beet red.


	14. Day Fourteen - Genderswapped

**Dirk and Johanna are ridiculous. They bang.**  
**Not actually NSFW seriously I literally just state that they bang that's it no hot lesbian sex for you**

"I feeeeeeeeel yooouuuu, Johaaaaaaaaaanaaaaa~!"  
"I swear if you sing that one more time I'm going to punch you."  
Dirk smirks. "Come on, you know you like Sweeney Todd."  
"I won't if you keep singing that damn song," you reply.  
The other girl leans over the side of the couch, wrapping her arms around your shoulders. "You're just ticked because it was my choice for movie night yesterday and you just go that dumb Nic Cage movie."  
"Shut up, he's dreamy."  
"Yeah, maybe to spider lovers."  
"For your information, I do not love spiders. And I went out with her a long time ago, let it go."  
"Uh-uh, she was the first person you were in lesbians with. That's harsh."  
Your roll your eyes. "Don't worry, I want to have your adopted babies."  
She hums. "Good." She kisses your ear before plopping down beside you. "Wanna fuck?"  
"Not in the mood."  
"I can get you in the mood."  
"You have to do it in a ridiculous way, or no deal."  
"You drive a hard bargain. You're on."  
After putting on one of your shirts, too small for her and stark white, she proceeds to get a glass of water and pour it on her shirt on 'accident'. You do it in the kitchen.  
She promises next time she'll dress up as if she were auditioning for the video California Girls.


	15. Day Fifteen - In A Different Clothing St

**Summary: Bro and John dare each other to wear their choice of clothes. John is an adorable, sexy little shit, but Bro wouldn't have him any other way.**

You'd both dared each other to dress how the other wanted. John, if course, wanted you to dress like him. You'd gotten him to dress shota.  
You don't think you've ever found him more attractive, and while part of you wants to rip his clothes off and fuck him pretty well constantly, you also really, /really/ like how he looks with them on.  
You're stuck without your shades, in comic book t-shirts and hoodies, blue jeans and sneakers. Your hair, however, is untouched. Thankfully.  
You hardly allow John out of the apartment. Each day is a different style; the first day is thigh-highs, short shorts that remind you of Jake, and a too-big sweater. He sticks to the shorts for the week, but switches between too-big shirts and button downs with suspenders. It's driving you up the wall.  
The last day, however, is the worst.  
He's let you off a day early, which makes you highly suspicious, but you roll with it. John insists you not be there while he gets ready, so you watch tv. When he comes out, the remote nearly clatters out of your hand.  
He's wearing thin blue and orange thigh highs attached to blue panties. An old shirt of yours hangs off his shoulders - it's the white one with the orange hat, you note. To top it all off, his glasses are gone, his hair is cutely tousled, and there's a pair of gray bunny ears atop his head.  
He comes over to you cutely, tucking some of his unruly black hair behind his ear before sitting in your lap. You have to force yourself not to buck up into the pressure on your boner.  
He looks at you innocently with big, blue eyes.  
"I'm horny."  
You lose it.


	16. Day 16 - During Their Morning Rituals

**Summary: A run-down of their normal morning (at least, when John has school).**

You crack one eye open, hand limply flailing to hit the snooze on your alarm. Dirk tightens his grip around your waist when you move, eyebrows knotting. You twist in his arms, kissing between his eyebrows, and they relax.  
You pull yourself out of bed, pulling on a large sweater before making your way to the kitchen. The wet, winter air has seeped in, and your legs are chilly.  
You put on a pot for coffee, and feel warm arms wrap around you, waving glasses in front of your face. You take them and put them on, turning around and giving him a quick peck. His eyes are uncovered, and the orange is soft - like his eyes are glowing embers in a fire. His eyes will never cease to amaze you.  
You busy yourself making breakfast as you hear a rattle against the window. You glance outside and smile; it's snowing.  
Soon a table is piled with eggs, bacon and bagels. You eat quickly, quietly - it's one of the few times Dirk isn't making snarky or sarcastic comments, teasing you; where you're babbling about whatever's happening at school or a movie or anything else. It's peaceful and quiet.  
Dirk clears the table as you hop in the shower. Sometimes, on days when you have little or no dishes, he joins you and you shower together. Today you shower alone.  
When you step out, there's a fresh towel and clothes waiting for you. You smile and get ready.  
You grab your bag and books and pull on your coat and scarf. Dirk hasn't dressed himself yet, or styled his hair or anything. He kisses you on your way out, whispering something sultry in your ear, and making you flush.  
You head out into the white with a smile on your face.


	17. Day Seventeen - Spooning

**Summary: Bro and John have a tickle/pillow fight.**

"Dirk let me go!" you squeal.  
"No way, Johnny boy."  
You scream and laugh as he tickles you, thrown over his shoulder.  
He drops you on his bed and climbs over you, hands roaming your body, making you giggle and jerk. You grab a pillow and hit him with it, sparking an intense pillow fight. One pillow rips, making feathers fly everywhere, coating you in white.  
You flop on the bed, laughing and cuddling and smooching each other. He wraps his powerful arms around you, pulling your back against his chest. You squirm and giggle, until eventually you both calm down and snuggle into each other.  
"Dirk?" you whisper as it gets dark. He grumbles, and you think he's asleep. Your eyes fall shut.  
"I love you."


	18. Day Eighteen - Doing Something Together

**Summary: Bro let's John get a puppy.**

After weeks of trying to convince him, you've managed to wear Dirk down into letting you get a puppy. You kind of felt like a little kid doing it, but it worked, and now you were at the shelter looking at different puppies.  
You take a long time looking at them all, while Dirk just says he's cool with whatever you want. You spot one that makes your heart melt - it looks like a cross between a dalmatian and a husky, black with white spots, a curly tail and the most adorable floppy ears. You grin at Dirk.  
"This one."  
He comes over and the puppy pants happily. His mouth quirks up. "Looks like a cross between us, doesn't it?" he remarks. You realize it does - a combination of your black hair and his white, your big eyes but a lot closer to his color, slim and small but solid. You giggle.  
"Yeah, I guess it does. We should call it... Dirkbert!"  
"Hello no."  
"Awwww!"  
"Hey, you're lucky we're even getting the runt."  
You smile as the worker unlocks the cage and takes out the puppy. You sign all the paperwork, pay for him, and take him home. Dirk let's you carry him, and he tries to lick you, making you laugh.  
You argue over names all the way home, but eventually decide on Domino. You spend the rest of the day getting him food and toys and introducing him to his new home.  
You wake up to pee on the carpet and a puppy bouncing on your bed licking your face.


	19. Day Nineteen - In Formal Wear

**Summary: John's father dies. Bro helps John through the funeral.**  
**Sadstuck.**

You sit in the black car, dressed all in black. John sits beside you, hands shaking and clutching a piece of paper. There are tear tracks running down his face, and his eyes are red and puffy. You don't know what to do, how to comfort him, so you simply offer your presence.  
It's his father's funeral. He died two weeks ago in a bank robbery - he was stabbed in his lung, and didn't last the night.  
He was angry, at first. He'd smash things and hit you and scream, and you'd just take it. You let him use you as a punching bag.  
He retreated into grief afterwards, and his screams turned to silence.  
You've been staying at the house since, and he hardly comes out of his father's room. You bring him food and offer him company, holding and comforting him through his nightmares.  
His black suit is rumpled, and his hair is a mess - not in it's usual attractive way, but flat black and greasy and sticking in clumps.  
When you arrive, everyone's already there - his large family, some friends. Dave is there, too, with Karkat. When he tries to talk to John, he curls away and refuses to speak. Your heart breaks a little more.  
It's a beautiful day. The sun is out, and the snow is glittering under it. There's a tent set up with rows of black chairs, and a mahogany casket where Dad lays.  
John speaks last, and you have to help him up. You stand like a body guard beside him.  
He takes out his paper, and with a shaking voice, starts to read. He wipes his eyes and nose multiple times, and his voice cracks. When he says his last thing, he collapses in tears, and you catch him, carrying him down to his seat.  
People leave you alone until he's calmed down. After that, they come up one after another with soothing tones, saying things like "So sorry for your loss." He just nods along, and you want to punch something.  
Rose comes up last, with her mother. She looks natural in the dark clothing, but her face is strange to you - the smirk is gone, and her eyes are just as puffy as John's.  
She kneels in front of him, and they weep together as the snow starts falling again.


	20. Day Twenty - Dancing

**Summary: Dave opens a club. Bro and John go to the opening night, but Bro doesn't feel right.**  
**Mentions of last chapter's sadstuck.**

It's two months later. John is coming out his shell again and being more social. Dave's invited the two of you to the opening of his first club, and he actually agreed.  
You get ready together. He's more dressed than he has been in a while, and you give him a kiss.  
"You don't need to do this, you know. Dave would understand."  
He shakes his head. "I need to start doing stuff." He gives you a weak smile.  
You head out a little later than intended, and when you show up the club is packed. You show your passes that Dave gave you to get past the line, and head inside.  
The place isn't bad. John immediately heads towards the bar, and with a sigh you follow him. You don't want this to turn into a problem.  
He gets himself tipsy right away, and he seems brighter. More like his usual self. He agrees to dance with you, and soon your bodies are moving together to the blaring bass.  
But it doesn't feel right.  
You continue dancing, but the feeling of wrongness still lingers. After a while, you pull him off the floor.  
"Dirk?" he asks, his speech a little slurred. You just pull him out of the club and drive him home.  
You grab a docking station and take him up to the roof of your apartment, plugging in your phone. You put on a song that's slow and soft and take him in your arms. You move his feet on top of yours.  
You dance.  
His head buries itself into your chest, his arms looping around your neck.  
"Dirk?"  
You hum.  
"Thank you."  
You breath out. "Your welcome. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
He says it honestly, not in the robotic way he's been doing recently. You kiss his forehead. "Lets go to bed."  
He doesn't have nightmares that night.


	21. Day Twenty One - Cooking

**Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Bro has a special surprise for John.**

John is at school. You had told him to stay home, seeing as it's Valentine's Day, but he refused, leaving you to think up a plan for when he gets home.  
You smile to yourself, thinking up a plan.

You come home perky and excited. You just know Dirk has done something for Valentine's Day, and you can't wait to see it.  
You open your apartment door to find the place darkly lit and cleaned, with a delicious smell wafting through it. There are bluebells leading you to the kitchen, making you smile, and you follow them eagerly.  
Dirk stands in an orange button down shirt and black pants, doing something over the stove. His hat is gone and his hair is styled back, making him look younger. He looks at you with a genuine smile, something you don't see all that often.  
"What're you making?" you ask, coming up to him.  
"Pasta," he replies, kissing you quickly. "Seafood pasta."  
You help him by taking over the pasta itself, and you cook in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. You sit down at the beautifully set, tiny table and eat quietly as well.  
Dirk seems nervous. Halfway through eating he speaks up.  
"I… I have something to ask you."  
You look up and set down your fork. "Okay. What is it?"  
He takes a deep breath and stands up, taking something out of his pocket. He kneels in front of you and suddenly you know exactly what he's asking.  
"John Egbert," he starts slowly. "Will you -"  
You throw your arms around his neck. "Yes. Yes yes yes, yes times a thousand, yes!"  
He relaxes and kisses you, picking you up and twirling you around. "I love you so much," he says.  
"I love you too," you say breathlessly before kissing him again.  
You leave your dishes where they are as you call everyone you know with the good news.


	22. Day Twenty Two - In Battle

**Summary: Dirk is a soldier. John is a medical doctor, who happens to be in a relationship with Dirk. Sadstuck, not part of the timeline. (He's using his sword, which is dumb I know, but I couldn't resist. Sorry if it's unrealistic.)**

You swing your sword down, effectively killing your enemy. You move faster than the naked eye, taking them down one by one with powerful strokes.  
A flash of blue streaks past your vision, and when you strike down your last foe of that wave you turn to look. It's a young man, dressed all in blue, dirt smudged across his face. He carries a sledgehammer - a villager, you assume. You move to help him, but he screams at you to get back and it's John. It's John, and he's here, and what the hell is he doing?  
He's followed you into the warzone. John is only a doctor - he's not supposed to be in the field, especially not fighting. But you can't help him now - there are others less capable than him getting slaughtered. Tearing yourself away, you strike down more enemies, shooing the villagers out of the area. John holds off with his hammer, and he's not doing so bad. When all the children and women are out, as far as you can tell, you grab him by the neck.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" you scream over the gunshots. His face is set in determination.  
"I'm not letting you die alone!" he yells back.  
"I'm not dying period! Get out of here before you get yourself-"  
You never finish the sentence. Your blood runs cold - your chest is the only thing that's hot. You cough and it's red. Why is that, you wonder.  
You look down, and there's a hole in your uniform. Red is oozing out of it. You feel dizzy. You're aware that John is screaming your name, but you don't see him.  
John. John. John is here. You have to get John out.  
You try to take a step, and you stumble. You cough up more red. John is still screaming, and now there's support under your arms, and you're being dragged somewhere. You black out when you're heaved onto a truck, a hand grasping your face and little bits of wetness falling on your dirty cheeks.  
You wake up on a hard bed. There are no gunshots, but you can still hear them. No screams, none except in your head.  
Your vision is blurry, and you have to blink a few times before you're able to make out a nurse's face. You groan, and it sounds small to your ears.  
"Finally awake, I see. You gave us quite a fright."  
You hear the nurse, but why does she sound so soft, so far away? She's standing right there.  
She clucks her tongue at you. "You sustained some ear damage, and you're not going to be able to move for a while. That bullet punctured a lung, you know. You're lucky to be alive. It's truly a miracle."  
"John," you mumble. "Where's John?"  
She gets a pained expression on her face, and your heart drops. No.  
"I'm sorry. He died trying to save you. And don't you dare go for that gun," she says when your hand reaches out. "Don't you dare make him die in vain. He died saving you. Let yourself be saved."  
You retract your hand.  
You wish he'd left you to die instead of suffer like this.


End file.
